


Roomies

by thatgayshipper



Category: Chasing Cameron, Chasing Cameron (TV), Magcon (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:06:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgayshipper/pseuds/thatgayshipper
Summary: Aaron Carpenter and Cameron Dallas have moved in together and have possibly caught feelings for one another.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was part way throuh watching Chasing Cameron on Netflix when I wrote this, and I realize that it's not consistent with everyone's situation when the show ends, but just let me use my imagination, okay?

"I'm glad you decided to move in with me, Aaron," Cameron said from his comfy spot on the couch across the room from Aaron, who was laying in a near identical position also watching the TV, as well as glancing at Cam every so often in his periphery. Aaron wore boxers, a big sweatshirt, and socks while Cameron wore only a pair of boxer-briefs.  
"Yeah, I'm loving it too," Aaron replied, then added in a more serious tone, "Thank you."  
"Yeah, yeah," he said, smiling at Aaron. "It's really me who should be thanking you. This past Magcon got so stressful. I need someone around, and you know exactly what it's like. You've been there since pretty much the beginning, and I'm just really thankful that I still have you in my life. Everyone else from the original Magcons is out of my life or leaving, and I'm glad I have you."  
Aaron paused the movie. The on-screen explosions weren't necessary if Cam was showing his emotions for once. "Are you okay, man? Are you tired? Do you want me to turn this off?"  
Cameron laughed, "No, dude, you don't have to. I'm fine. Just accept my gratitude, and you can hit play. I know your favorite part's coming up."  
 _Cam knows my favorite part? We watched this once, and I didn't even say anything about it. Hmm. Does he care for me that much to notice something like that?_ Aaron thought, before deciding that was impossible and pushing the thought to the back of his mind. "If you want to talk, I'm here."  
Cam weighed his options then stood up. Aaron turned off the television, sat up, and swung his legs off the sofa, giving Cameron some room. Cameron walked across the room, laid down there, and put his head on Aaron's lap. Aaron's hands slowly found their way to where he knew Cam liked, the right one running through his hair softly, his left trailing down his jaw, brushing back up with the backs of his nails, gently tugging on his earlobe, then trailing his hand down that perfect jawline again. Cameron's right hand reached up and grabbed Aaron's left hand then, interlocking their fingers, and just held his hand.  
"So what's up?" Aaron finally asked.  
"I told you. I appreciate you. I appreciate this..." he trails off sleepily. "I needed this," he finished, nuzzling his head around to get comfy as he falls asleep.  
Aaron knew he should be worried about getting hard, what with the beautiful man with his head on his lap accidentally doing such perfect things for his dick, but he just kept on running his hand through Cam's hair, his left hand, still held in Cameron's, now resting on Cam's bare chest, his thumb occasionally caressing the back of Cameron's hand.  
By the time Aaron's hard cock would be noticeable to Cameron, Aaron figured the man was fast asleep. Then Cameron's thumb caressed his hand back. He spoke a few seconds later, "Do you like when I'm down here?" His voice was deeper and different somehow, though Aaron couldn't put his finger on exactly what it was.  
"Cameron! I-I- No." Aaron replied, beginning to sweat as adrenaline began pumping through his veins. His hard-on would be gone in minutes if Cam was actually mad at him.  
"That's a shame... because I do," Cam simply replied. He moved his head around and against Aaron's dick briefly, causing the man to throw his head back and moan.  
After recovering for a moment, Aaron just gawked at him. "W-What?"  
Cameron smiled; Aaron kind of expected it to be his evil, pranking smile, but it looked genuine, even lustful. "The musky smell is so... perfect, and knowing I do this to you, make you want me by doing so little, is really hot." Cameron's hand separated from Aaron's and laid on top of it, guiding him around to feel his chest. Aaron loved the feeling of those strong pecs under his touch, but it was gone too soon as Cameron's hand led him lower. Aaron couldn't help but begin massaging the man's abs because he knew they must hurt because Cameron had worked out that day. But Cameron didn't seem to mind the pain and led Aaron's hand down to rub his clothed dick. "See? I like it too."  
Cameron had turned his head and was breathing on Aaron's cock, making him want it more still, and looked up at him as he let out a big, warm sigh and asked, "Can I suck you?"


	2. Blowies

Cameron got off the couch, kneeling in front of Aaron. Aaron's cock still rose high from the confines of his boxers. Looking in Aaron's beautiful light brown eyes with his own darker brown ones, Cam asked again, "Aaron, can I?" Aaron remained still for another moment before excitedly nodding and saying the man could. Cam knew he could just unbutton Aaron's boxers, but he didn't want to do that; he wanted to see it all. He laid one hand on each of Aaron's hips, ready to pull the fabric down, when Aaron's hands joined them there. This was something more than just lust to him. Cam didn't know if this would be his first time with a guy or his first time doing anything sexual or if Aaron had feelings for him, but he got the message and reminded himself to be gentle. They pulled the boxers down together, far enough that Aaron's cock popped out. Seven inches and growing, Cam licked his lips but ignored it for another moment as he pulled the man's boxers all the way down to his ankles. He then leaned in close, taking in the sight and the smell and the beauty of this man. He finally licked a stripe up the side. "Cam!" Aaron moaned. Cameron then put his mouth around it and sank down 'til it touched the back of his throat and merely slid it further down. He buried his nose in Aaron's pubes, then rose off of it and started bobbing his head quicker, paying special attention to it with his tongue. Cam grabbed Aaron's ass with one hand and stroked his own hard cock with the other. Aaron moaned and moaned and grabbed Cameron's hair, forcing him to move faster still, and soon was gasping between moans, "Ah, Cam, I'm so close!" Cameron didn't move to stop sucking, just quickened the pace of his hand on his dick, but Aaron pulled him off. Cam looked up at him, pre-cum on his lips. "Stop, stop, I want to do something else," Aaron said. "Yeah? What do you want?" Cam replied, getting off the floor and sitting close on the couch. Aaron turned his head to face Cam and kissed him, mouths open from the start, slobber everywhere but they didn't mind. Aaron broke the kiss for a moment to say, "I want you to fuck me," before trying to kiss Cam again. Cameron, however, pulled back and looked Aaron in his eyes. "Really? Aaron, you- I don't know if you know, but that's pretty painful. And I'm gonna take it pretty seriously," he said. Seeing that Aaron didn't fully understand what he meant, he explained, "A blowjob is one thing, but sex means something to me, ok?" Aaron nodded. "So would now be as good a time as any to tell you that I've kinda loved you for years now?" Cam blinked, surprised, but decided to laugh it off. "Hmm, I suppose," he joked, then adding more seriously, "I love you too." Aaron and Cameron started kissing, slowly at first, then heating up just as slowly, Aaron's hands in Cameron's hair again as Cam's hands explored the younger man's body. Aaron ended up under Cam on the couch, grinding against each other. When it got too heated, Cam picked Aaron up koala-bear-style and took him to his room, laying on top of him again. Cameron had fully undressed him, before he stepped back and took off his own underwear, letting Aaron see just what he was getting himself into, or rather what would be getting in him. Six and a half inches and thick, Aaron worried that it'd hurt too much. Seeing that on Aaron's face, Cam comforted him, saying, "It'll hurt for a few seconds, then it'll start feeling really good. I'll make it as painless as possible, ok?" Aaron felt a new surge of confidence and smiled suggestively. "Just fuck me already."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long. I wrote (what is in my opinion) the perfect pun near the end there, and anytime I would come back to write more, I would read it and find I couldn't top that, so I couldn't add much more. I'm posting this just I can get the pressure of my beautiful pun off my back, so the writer's block can end.  
> I'm already working on the smutty part 3, and possibly the romantic finale in the fourth part.  
> BUT let me know what you think!!

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone want a second chapter? *wink wink*


End file.
